


Family

by Bumblewish



Series: Era 3 to Rubies [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee, Denial, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Team as Family, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish
Summary: Steven may have left Beach City (and the show might be over), but the Ruby squad has one more unresolved issue and Doc isn't so keen on addressing it. One-Shot
Series: Era 3 to Rubies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703032
Kudos: 9





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Most tagged characters do appear in this one-shot, but there's still a good amount that are only mentioned. 
> 
> Takes place two months after 'The Future' and ends three months later. This is all post-canon!

Life was finally looking up about two months after Steven Universe drove away in his Dondai. Rumors claimed that the half-Diamond was the beach monster from six months prior. However, the two off-duty Rubies, Army and Doc, sitting at a table in front of the Big Donut, casually drinking coffee, thought that Steven just simply needed a break. The half-Diamond looked so tired when the Ruby squad met him upon returning to Earth.

So many things have changed since the Ruby squad’s arrival. Little Homeworld was built around the area where the barn used to be, Little Homeschool became an actual thing, and another Ruby, Ace, had joined them as a part-time bodyguard for Mayor Nanefua. 

Army watched an unfamiliar fusion take a seat at another table some ten feet away from her and Doc. Army shrugged it off and took another sip of her coffee. “I still can’t get used to days off,” she mentioned to Doc. “It’s unfortunately the main thing about Era 3,” the Ruby replied. “I wonder how the other Rubies are getting on with Era 3,” Army breathed. “I mean I got over my crazy urge to punch something whenever I felt like it!” 

Doc just simply adjusted the shades sitting over her visor and watched the fusion, who simply stared back with her single eye. “That fusion’s definitely eyeing us,” the former squad leader observed. Army nodded. “She does seem kind of familiar,” she added. “Think we should introduce ourselves?” Doc shrugged. “I don’t really care,” she replied. “I stopped caring about leadership stuff almost a year ago.” That was a lie. 

Army approached the fusion. “Hello, it seemed like you’re interested in the two of us.” Army smiled. “Doc and I got a job as bodyguards through the help of Steven Universe, although if you wanted a job, you’d have to get it through the GHEM program like Ace did.” The gem grimaced. “Did something happen to Steven?” she asked in an innocent tone. Army blinked. “Were you one of those gems that Yellow Diamond revived?” the Ruby asked. “The poor soul left to take a break from the nightmare of managing Era 3.” 

The fusion had a torn look on their face. “So… victory?” she asked herself. “No! That means the Diamonds are self-sustaining now!” The fusion scowled. “So?” she asked herself once more. “It means that taking him out won’t bring back Era 2!” The fusion split seconds after that last alarming statement, but Army and Doc basically gasped. Eyeball and Aquamarine had been ejected from their fused state. “I don’t think I can say ‘nope’ enough times to describe this situation,” Doc breathed. “Are you together like Garnet?” Army asked after her shock turned into excitement. 

Eyeball and Aquamarine were busy arguing. “I give up!” the blue gem snapped. “Bluebird sucks and Steven left Beach City ages ago!” “What about our training!?” Eyeball desperately reasoned. “Our revenge!?” Aquamarine glared at Eyeball. “I don’t care anymore!” she shrieked. “I quit! Revenge isn’t even worth it if I have to work with you!” Aquamarine then proceeded to fly away from the Big Donut with her water wings. 

Eyeball collapsed, sobbing, as Army slowly approached. “Are you okay?” Army asked. “I spent two years training as Bluebird,” the Ruby groaned. “She’s fine!” Doc added. Army shook her head. “Eyeball is clearly suffering,” Army told Doc. Doc scowled. “It’s not my fault she chose to run off three years ago when she could have remained with us!” Army rolled her eyes. “We’ve gotten separated for longer before on Era 2 missions,” she explained. “And we almost got shattered for ‘inefficiency’!” Doc shot back. “Open up your figurative eyes!” Army argued. “It’s Era 3! We’re not getting shattered for some stupid separation!” 

Eyeball glanced between the two Rubies and began to sweat. “I miss the old Era 2 life!” she shouted, interrupting Doc and Army. Doc stared at Eyeball. “We could’ve been living the high life if Rose Quartz wasn’t Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond didn’t push us away!” Doc found herself unable to think of a way to argue against that statement. “We should’ve been more supportive!” Army cried. Doc looked away in guilt. Army was right. Eyeball didn’t get any support from the team when she objected against coming to this planet in the first place. Doc should’ve created a compromise for the team; for Eyeball. It wasn't that Doc stopped caring about leadership, she thought was a terrible leader in her final moments of being in that position. 

Doc was more silent than she usually was as Army led Eyeball back to Nanefua, likely to talk to the others. “We can’t let you come any closer to Mayor Pizza, but I can talk to her and see if we can get the others a short break so they can talk to you now instead of waiting until sunrise, tomorrow.” Army darted into the pizza restaurant that Nanefua lived in, leaving Doc and Eyeball alone together, outside.

Doc had a hard time keeping a straight face around Eyeball. “I didn’t realize you felt that way,” she muttered, her voice laced with guilt. “I did learn one thing from this Era,” she added when Eyeball didn’t respond. “I absolutely suck at leadership in Era 3!” Eyeball chuckled dryly. “That's true,” she replied. “Army totally pushed you into letting me back into the squad.” Doc sighed. “It’s not exactly a squad anymore,” she stated. “It’s more or less a family now.” Eyeball was confused. “What’s a family?” 

Doc hummed as she thought about how to answer. “Family takes care of each other and loves each other,” she explained. “Hehehehe… most humans would have a better time explaining this.” “Sounds like most squads are families,” Eyeball assumed. Doc nodded. “That’s pretty legit,” she agreed. “Did you know that Garnet’s Ruby was the third member in Ace and Ember’s original squad?” Eyeball shook her head. “That’s… rather interesting,” she replied. “I hope that Bluebird wasn’t as separated from our squad as Garnet seems to be from hers.” Doc shrugged. “The only reason Garnet exists is because the Ruby fell in love with her assignment,” she explained. Doc and Eyeball chuckled. “Ember and Ace seem to be fine with the arrangements, though,” Doc elaborated. 

“Do you remember that Jasper we were assigned to pick up?” Doc asked after a few moments of silence. Eyeball nodded. “You mean that war hero, right?” Doc nodded. “Leggy and Navy got to speak with Jasper two years ago,” she replied. “Apparently Jasper was super harsh to them and Leggy even said she sucked.” Eyeball winced, trying not to show her disappointment. “What a clod,” she muttered. Doc sighed. "Sometimes I wish that our last proper assignment didn't involve bringing her back," she admitted. "I'm personally glad that we ended up getting tricked even if I wasn't happy back then." 

Doc shook her head, deciding to move on before Eyeball protested, considering how she was the last time Doc saw her. “Ace said she joined little Homeschool about a month ago and all she does is break the walls and claim that this was what Steven wanted from her,” she added. Eyeball narrowed her eyes. “I don’t get it.” Doc sighed. “None of us do, but Amethyst, not the Laced one, mind you, told me that Jasper seems to think Steven is her Diamond after an accident between the two.” Eyeball rolled her eyes. “Sounds horrible.” Doc nodded in confirmation. “You shouldn’t say that to her face, though; she’s literally the most aggressive gem in Little Homeschool right now.” 

The conversation quickly ended after that when Navy and Leggy tackled Eyeball in a loving embrace. “Oh my stars!” Navy squealed. “You came back!” “I knew you would return!” Leggy cried. Army gave both Doc and Eyeball a knowing look. “Glad to see that you two were on good enough terms to not rip each other apart while I was gone.” “We gained a better understanding of each other,” Doc replied. 

Three months have passed since the Ruby squad reunited as a family. Navy and Eyeball sat at a table in front of the Big Donut, drinking coffee, with Lace Amethyst around noon, while all three were on break from their jobs. “I’m glad to see that you two have gotten along well these past three months, especially since you used to hang out with that Aquamarine gem.” Lace stated casually. Eyeball shrugged indifferently. “While I’m at fault for letting the whole ‘Bluebird attempts to kill Steven’ thing go on for as long as it did, Aquamarine was the one who did most of the work. Now that I think about it, I think Aquamarine just considered me as fodder for her strength. Perhaps that is why she was so quick to leave me that day.” “And that's why Aquamarine is a cloddy pebble!” Navy finished. The three gems shared a good laugh between them.


End file.
